Kiu Lon
"Desde de aquele dia,você me ensinou a viver de verdade,eu me tornei um egoísta ao tomar sua vida para mim,mas eu me sinto no dever de protege-lo e estar ao seu lado até o fim,Son Kasugano,porque você é minha luz" '''- Kiu Lon '''Kiu Lon foi um personagem introduzido na saga Time Space New Generation,onde ele possuía uma grande amizade com Son Kusanagi e tinha como interesse amoroso Amane. Atualmente,sofreu uma reformulação,adotando uma aparência mais andrógeno e passando a se chamar Tsubame Gaeshi , o sensei de Strider Hiryu (A reformulação de Son) que teve como estreia a saga Fear Itself no Fighters of Destiny Rising. Kiu foi totalmente criado por Artyom ,mas Tsubame Gaeshi veio do personagem de Mugen,Meld.Para baixar esse personagem basta clicar aqui. História thumb|leftKiu Lon estava destinado a ser o futuro do seu clã,desde feto,já lutava contra o veneno que estava em seu sangue.No seu nascimento,ele foi nomeado de Kiu Lon por sua mãe,mas era apelidado de pequena andorinha por seu pai.Duo Lon era contra o fato de Kiu Lon se apegar ao pai,pois queria evitar que Kiu Lon fosse refém de seus sentimentos,caso haja alguma traição por parte de Josuke,então ele se oferece para treinar o recém nascido. Josuke era contra,pois não queria que seu filho virasse um assassino,então,para evitar uma luta entre Duo Lon e Josuke,Xiao Lon concorda em deixar que Duo Lon treinasse seu filho,sob condição de deixa-lo próximo a seus pais. Kiu Lon era muito apegado a seu pai,este lhe apresentou Kimberly,a filha de Patricia,sua grande amiga,ele a considerava sua irmã mais velha e a amava muito,as vezes,fugia dos treinos só para ficar com ela.Josuke sempre passeava com o filho e contava a ele sobre seus dias no ringue e suas aventuras em Chinatown,além de ter contado sobre como conheceu Xiao Lon. Enquanto Xiao Lon sempre cantava uma melodia chinesa, para ele ,antes de coloca-lo para dormir. Josuke e Xiao Lon se esforçavam ao máximo para dar ao seu filho uma infância normal e feliz,porém,isso irritava Duo Lon,pois este tentava fazer de Kiu Lon a personificação viva de seu clã,mas Kiu Lon só agia como uma criança normal,apesar de todos os treinos rígidos,que incluíam diversos tipos de torturas,exercícios pesados,picadas de animais venenosos e muitos outros. Kiu Lon e Kimberly sempre ficavam juntos,uma verdadeira amizade,as vezes Patricia deixava ele dormir em sua casa,por conta dessa amizade forte.As vezes,Kiu Lon vestia seus trajes do clã,se parecendo com Xiao Lon e Kimberly vestia seu traje de mecânica,ficando parecida com Alex.Quando Kimberly completou seus dezoito anos,ela diz para ele que se tornaria uma agente da Delta Red e não poderia mais brincar com ele,por conta das missões que ela faria agora em diante.Ambos se abraçam e se despedem um do outro,prometendo que iriam se ver mais uma vez. O nascimento do frio absoluto Dois anos se passaram desde que Kimberly partiu. Kiu Lon e seus pais eram bem próximos e isso ameaçava os interesses de Duo Lon,pois ele acreditava que isso afetaria seu julgamento sobre as missões como assassino.Duo Lon decidiu que era hora de Kiu Lon,na época possuía 10 anos,fazer missões,então ele ordenou que o jovem matasse um dos embaixadores da Rússia,Vladmir Zangief. Kiu Lon viajou até a embaixada sozinho,usou seus conhecimentos sobre a área para poder invadi-la sem ser visto pelos guardas,usava a escuridão para não ser detectado por ninguém,usava posições estratégicas para não ser visto pelas câmeras,até que ele finalmente chega ao quarto do embaixador. Kiu Lon iria mata-lo de maneira silenciosa através de uma gota de seu sangue,isso o mataria na hora,porém,ele vê a família do embaixador e hesita em mata-lo,porque a família dele,lembrava a sua. Kiu Lon volta para casa,sem ser detectado e reporta a Duo Lon que não foi capaz de assassinar o embaixador.Duo Lon nunca ficou tão irritado com Kiu Lon por uma falha,o que se agravou mais quando Kiu Lon revelou o motivo de não te-lo matado.Depois daquele momento,Kiu Lon se desabafou com sua mãe,perguntando se o que havia feito era errado,mas ela logo responde que não,pois ele havia seguido seus sentimentos e isso era algo muito lindo. Duo Lon ficou inconformado com aquela atitude,muitas vezes discutindo com Xiao Lon sobre as atitudes de Kiu Lon,enquanto o menino ficava com seu pai. Kiu Lon gostava de ser uma criança normal e de se divertir com seu pai. Sempre que houvesse algum problema na mansão,Kiu Lon ficava com o mordomo Nikk,que o tratava como uma criança,da maneira que desejava. Nikk conta do passado sombrio de seu tio,além de algumas aventuras. Nikk enxergava em Kiu Lon,uma versão menor de Josuke e gostava bastante do menino,sempre querendo o melhor para ele. Um dia,Josuke e Kiu Lon vão dar um passeio de carro pela cidade. Josuke para num posto de gasolina para abastecer o combustível,então ele é abordado por um jovem adolescente e muitos homens estranhos.O jovem oferece dinheiro pelo carro de Josuke,já que era um modelo antigo,considerado um grande item de colecionador,mas ele se nega a vender o carro.Depois de muita negação em vender o carro,Josuke entra no carro e vai embora,junto com Kiu Lon. Ambos ficam em um hotel naquela noite,considerada a mais fria do ano. Kiu Lon pede que seu pai lhe ensinasse a usar o Hien, Josuke fica feliz e diz que o ensinaria,mas ele teria que continuar sendo o filho obediente,depois de dizer isso,ambos se abraçam e começam a rir.Depois de colocar Kiu Lon para dormir em seu quarto,Josuke escuta alguém bater na porta,então foi abri-la. Kiu Lon,estava dormindo,mas após ouvir um barulho de disparo,acorda desesperadamente e vai procurar por seu pai,mas ao sair do quarto,é golpeado por um pé de cabra na nuca. Conceito O motivo da criação de Kiu Lon foi a idéia de explorar uma criança que era treinado desde o nascimento para ser um assassino,mas por conta da falta de oportunidades acabou ficando engavetado esta idéia.Durante a criação da história "E se Bad Kyo continuasse na ativa",Kiu Lon logo foi criado,tendo como base Killua Zoldyck.thumb|276pxLogo depois foi introduzido no universo de Fighters of Destiny,onde recebeu uma personalidade totalmente diferenciada de Killua,se assemelhando mais a X-23.principalmente com a sinceridade brutal.Seu conceito de uma criança que foi criada para matar ,recebeu mais ênfase,principalmente ao mostrar a sua dificuldade em controlar suas emoções recém adquiridas. Apesar da sua impopularidade,Kiu Lon continuou recebendo destaque.Sabendo que seu personagem não duraria por muito tempo,Artyom,logo começou a criar uma reformulação para Kiu Lon se disfarçar e a resposta foi Tsubame Gaeshi.Nessa reformulação,foi decidida que Kiu Lon seria filho de Josuke. Desta vez,Kiu Lon teria uma abordagem diferente,trazendo um visual semelhante andrógeno semelhante a Koichi Mejibray e golpes baseados no char de mugen,Meld.Tendo um ar de amadurecimento e crescimento,Tsubame seria a pessoa que formaria Strider Hiryu,a reformulação de Son,pois era a única pessoa capaz disso. A "Morte" de Kiu Lon foi a oportunidade perfeita para inserir Tsubame e reformular Son,trazendo uma das duplas mais perigosas do RPG.Em contra partida,Tsubame começou a ganhar bastante popularidade,até o dia em que sua identidade foi revelada.Logo ele encontrou seu fim para salvar a vida de seu aprendiz e melhor amigo. Um grande conceito que Kiu Lon trouxe foi o sentimento de amizade com Son Kasugano,fazendo com que ambos possuíssem um grande laço,algo que foi sendo reforçado e crescendo naturalmente,mesmo depois de suas reformulações este laço cresceu bastante,com um tentando proteger o outro. Essa amizade era tão grande que um se sacrificava para salvar o outro,como visto na morte de Tsubame.Esse laço ficou tão forte que Son fugiu de casa ao descobrir o que sua mãe havia feito com Kiu Lon e apesar disso,eles se reencontraram novamente e Son se tornou mais parecido com Kiu Lon,enquanto Kiu Lon começou a ficar emotivo como Son. T,personagem de Artyom para a saga Road to Anime Universe, foi criado como uma forma de mostrar como seria Kiu Lon, caso, Josuke não tivesse morrido no futuro.É muito provável que Tsubame volte,independente de sua popularidade,pois Hiryu pode precisar dele futuramente. 'Golpes' 'Unique' Claw Chi: '''Kiu Lon pode concentrar seu chi na ponta de seus dedos e deixa-los tão afiados quanto uma lamina '''Wall Crawler: Kiu Lon se prende a qualquer superfície,usando seu chi para prende-lo,seja nos pés ou nas mãos Cut Kick: Kiu Lon,da um chute rodado baixo que sai uma lamina de faca,cortando o oponente Flicker Jab: Kiu Lon pode usar sua velocidade para mandar vários flickers contínuos com um braço só,sem necessidade de optar pelo estilo Hitman 'Golpes especiais' ifa komama: Kiu Lon pode se teletransportar usando uma fumaça verde e assim como sua mãe,Kiu pode teletransportar armas Odyn dva: '''Kiu Lon da um salto com dois chutes em sequências no ar * Pode ser feito no ar '''Minis facas: '''Kiu Lon pode lançar rapidamente facas pequenas e vermelhas '''Glotat' Luny: Kiu Lon faz um corte usando seus dois braços em forma de circulo Himoukyaku: Kiu Lon pode passar pelo seu oponente num borrão Hranada syurpryz: Kiu Lon retira uma granada de sua mangá e joga na direção de seu oponente Back to me: Kiu Lon usa sua linha para puxar o oponente de volta para si *ele também pode causar uma explosão ao invés de puxar o oponente *ele também pode fazer com que a linha se fortaleça com chi e se prenda no oponente por 3 segundos *ele também pode ser usado em conjunto com outros golpes 'Golpes Super especiais' Denko Sekka: Kiu Lon acerta o oponente,então ele usa sua velocidade,sumindo de vista,atacando os pontos vitais do oponente para paralisa-lo,então começa a corta-lo,chegando perto da velocidade da luz Cypher: Kiu Lon invoca sua cypher de energia e perfura o oponente num piscar de olhos,então,ele joga o oponente para o alto e lança uma granada que acerta o oponente e o explode Hien Revenge: 'Kiu Lon invoca sua cypher de energia e num piscar de olhos ataca os pontos vitais do oponente,impedindo o de usar suas energias(Chi,aura,Sakki,etc) 'Instant Kill Agradeça a Sakura: Kiu Lon lança suas facas no oponente,depois usa sua Denko Sekka para pegar todas as facas e lança-las novamente,então ele revela que haviam linhas nas facas e logo ele desfere a frase "agradeça a Sakura Kasugano"então joga um granada que explode oponente Habilidades *'Velocidade' sobre-humana:Sua velocidade é superior a de muitos personagens,até hoje não foi vista qual o limite dela,mas sabe-se que ele pode viajar para o mundo dos asuras utilizando a *'Raciocínio rápido':Ele é capaz de memorizar os ataques de seu oponentes, de forma que nenhum golpe funcione duas vezes com ele. *'Aprendizado': Kiu Lon pode aprender qualquer coisa rapidamente,tanto que ele domina quase todas as línguas que existem *'Estamina': Pode lutar por meses sem se cansar,graças ao seu treinamento de assassino *'Mestre dos disfarces':'' Pode se disfarçar de qualquer pessoa com alta perfeição em detalhes,podendo enganar qualquer um.Como uma habilidade extra,seus olhos podem mudar de cor para se adaptar ao disfarce. *'Resistência a dor': Por ter sido submetido a altas torturas por Duo Lon,desde que nasceu,Kiu Lon tem uma alta tolerância a dor *'Imune a veneno': Por causa do treino de sua mãe com Lin,Kiu Lon adquiriu a imunidade a veneno logo em seu ventre *'Sangue super venenoso: Seu veneno é pior do que de sua mãe,podendo matar até mesmo seres sobrenaturais somente com o odor **Apesar disso,Kiu Lon tem controle total sobre o veneno em seu corpo,por isso Amane não morreu quando o beijou *'Mestre das armas: '''Kiu Lon possui um conhecimento completo sobre todo tipo de arma,podendo usar qualquer arma com perfeição *'Teletransporte: 'Kiu Lon pode pode desaparecer numa fumaça verde e reaparecer em outro lugar, além dessa habilidade, ele pode teletransportar armas. *'Dedução precisa: Kiu Lon consegue ter uma dedução tão perfeita e precisa que praticamente consegue prever eventos futuros *'Adaptação estratégica:' Kiu Lon pode se adaptar perante diversas situações inusitadas,tendo sempre um "preparo" para qualquer problema que venha lhe incomodar. *'Controle sobre almas corrompidas': Kiu Lon pode controlar almas corrompidas ao seu bel prazer Estilo de luta Kiu Lon é um hibrido de Speed e Weapon Hidden thumb|left Kiu Lon é quase um velocista ,de tão rápido que é, e isso torna suas habilidades bem perigosas para o oponente,dado que ele pode sacar qualquer arma perigosa ou usar suas linhas explosivas a qualquer momento. Kiu Lon,de certa forma,herdou estratégias semelhantes a de sua mãe,pois ele pode usufruir do seu sangue venenoso e de truques com armas escondidas. Sua principal fraqueza é a falta de um espirito de luta,o que faz com que ele acredite mais nas suas probabilidades do que no seu próprio potencial,porém,essa fraqueza é vencida quando a vida de seu discípulo entra em risco.Outra fraqueza,é que Kiu Lon não possui objetos mágicos para enfrentar seres sobrenaturais, o que lhe torna vulnerável a estes. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny *'Saga Time Space New Generation '(Estreia como Kiu Lon) *'Saga Street Fighter x Tekken' Fighters of Destiny Rising *'Saga Fear Itself'(Estreia como Tsubame Gaeshi) *'Saga Expedição ao continente negro ' *'Saga' [[Harambe vs Capcom|'Harambe vs Capcom']] Aparições em histórias * Strider Chronicles (Protagonista) * Tsubame Gaeshi vive * Legends of Tomorrow(Confirmado) Curiosidades *Kiu Lon,originalmente,foi projetado para criar um plano para assassinar a família Kusanagi inteira,porém a ideia foi descartada,pois fugiria do personagem visto que ele não tentaria fazer nada que magoasse Son.A ideia foi referenciada mais tarde. *Kiu Lon já havia deduzido que Sakura tentaria mata-lo quando conversou com sua contraparte do passado. *Apesar dos boatos,Kiu Lon não é gay,a amizade dele por Son é forte porque ele nunca teve amigos antes e aquele foi seu primeiro. *Kiu Lon foi feito para ser uma contraparte de Chris dos New Generation. *O nome Tsubame Gaeshi(O regresso da andorinha),é uma homenagem ao seu pai, Josuke. *Sua habilidade com disfarce é tão boa,que muitos personagens o confundem com uma mulher depois de sua reformulação como Tsubame Gaeshi. *Kiu Lon guarda uma foto de seus pais vestindo roupas de colegiais. *Por estar sempre em alerta,Kiu Lon tem a capacidade de sentir cócegas facilmente. *Provavelmente,Kiu Lon foi a única pessoa que conseguiu escapar,com vida,de Hakai Sakura. *O aniversário de Kiu Lon cai no mesmo dia do aniversário de seu pai, Josuke. Ambas as datas foram escolhidas como uma forma de homenagear Shade. *A cor verdadeira de seus olhos é roxa *Kiu Lon e Son,de certa forma,são uma analogia a Xiao Lon e Josuke. **Kiu Lon e Xiao Lon são assassinos enquanto Son e Josuke são pessoas que almejam ser grandes lutadores. ** Xiao Lon ajuda a reformular Josuke,assim como Kiu Lon ajudou Son a se reformular ** Até o metódo de treino para reformula-los foi semelhante. *Uma grande semelhança entre Kiu Lon e sua mãe é que ambos vivem num amor proibido. **Kiu Lon não pode ficar com Amane por ela ser de outro tempo,enquanto Xiao Lon não pode ficar com Josuke por ela possuir um corpo venenoso e letal. Galeria Wiki-background|Kiu Lon em seu visual reformulado de Tsubame Gaeshi junto de Son Kusanagi, Lilith e Morrigan 934151 995400340544913 8986839361120129338 n.jpg 3baad178bb15c154c21cee229e99921403838484 full.jpg|Kiu Lon junto com seus pais Josuke e Xiao Lon Kiu Lon version 1 Sprites.png|Primeira versão em Sprite de Kiu Lon feita por Artyom Kiu Lon version 2 Sprites.png|Segunda versão em Sprite de Kiu Lon feita por Artyom Tsubame Gaeshi Vive.png|Tsubame Gaeshi Vive Tsubame Gaeshi Portrait.png Tsubame Gaeshi Portrait 2.png Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Anjos Caídos Categoria:Clã Hizoku Categoria:Humano